Ashley Armbruster
Ashley Armbruster (a.k.a. Ashley A.), is the leader of the Ashley clique in the series Recess. ''Ashley A. is a spoiled, sexist, girly, beautiful but mean nine year old rich girl. She is primarily interested in fashion and gossip. Ashley met the rest of the Ashleys one day when they were in kindergarten at a playground where all their hats they've been wearing were blown off their heads and when they went to get them, they bumped into each other and introduced themselves, becoming friends. Because they were all earing purple that day, it became a tradition among the girls to all wear purple on the anniversary of the day they met, thus calling it ''purple day. Ashley A. was once kicked out of the clique for accidentally forgetting to wear purple, though returned at the end of the episode. Depsite being vain and stuck-up, she has shown to be nice on a few occasions. During the time where kicked out of the clique, she befriended Gretchen. On many other occasions, she has also sought help from T.J and his friends, who she usually socially snubs. Family Ashley lives with both of her parents. Her mother, who has only been seen in Parents' Night, has been shown to look and act very similarly to her. Her father was never shown onscreen, but has been mentioned a few times. He often spoils her. She has a seven-year-old brother named Tyler, who is a member of the similar rich boy clique, the Tylers and a five year old sister named Brittany, who appears in a clique with the Brittanys. Relationships In the episode Officer Mikey, Menlo revealed to have had a crush on her, which she never felt in return. There have been various hints in the series that she may have a crush on T.J. Voice: Emma Father: Mr Armbruster Mother: Mrs Armbruster Younger Brother: Tyler Armbruster Younger Sister: Brittany Armbruster Friends: Ashley Boulet, Ashley Quinlan, Ashley Tomassian, TJ Detweiler (sometimes), Vince LaSSao (sometimes), Ashley Spinelli (sometimes), Gretchen Grundler (sometimes), Mikey Blumberg (sometimes), Gus Griswald (sometimes), Randall Weems (sometimes), Menlo (sometimes), Lawson (sometimes), Scribe Kid, Jordan and Jerome, King Bob, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Miss Grotke, and other Third Street School students (sometimes) Enemies: TJ Detweiler (sometimes), Vince LaSSao (sometimes), Ashley Spinelli (sometimes), Gretchen Grundler (sometimes), Mikey Blumberg (sometimes), Gus Griswald (sometimes), Randall Weems (sometimes), Menlo (sometimes), Earwin Lawson (sometimes), Gelman, Conrad Mundy, Greg Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy, Lazy Kid, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Koreo, Kurst the Worst and some of the Third Street School students (sometimes) Likes: Make overs, fashion, dresses, tea, dolls, looking pretty, making fun of others, popularity, teaming up with Randall and Menlo to do some snitching (sometimes) and teaming up and making trouble with Lawson (sometimes) Dislikes: Not getting her way, losing, being tricked, not being girly, being framed by troublemakers, being grounded and made fun of by troublemakers (particularly Lawson)Category:Recess Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Troublemakers Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Good Users Category:Bad Users Category:Characters Voiced by Emma Category:Comedy World Characters Category:South Park fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Barney fans Category:Barney lovers Category:Cookie Monster lovers Category:Sesame Street fans